All I Want For Christmas
by xana4
Summary: Once he's sure no one is paying attention to them, Deeks pulls her closer and whispers in her ear. "Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?" Leaning against the desk next to him, Kensi frowns and turns to him. "What are you talking about?" Sweet Christmas One-shot built with ideas given by readers )


**AN: I know it's still a bit early to start posting Christmas stories but I'm going to have a busy week and I was afraid I wouldn't get to post anything before Christmas. This story is filled with ideas given to me by my awesome readers. I'm quite proud to say I used every single idea given to me. If, for some reason, I forgot to use yours, let me know and I apologize. Read the AN on the bottom of this chapter, please. That said, I hope you like this story. Enjoy ;-)**

"Good morning, Los Angeles. You know what day is today? Yep, you guessed it. It's Christmas Eve and the entire city is covered in that amazing Christmas glow. And today's advice has something to do with Christmas, something to do with family. Love like you have never lost and live like you have nothing to lose."

The cheery voice coming from the alarm clock wakes them both up, meaning that it's time to get up and go to work. Yes, because Kensi and Deeks have to work on Christmas Eve. But it's okay. After all, it's a day that is meant to be spent with family and the team is their family.

As soon as he wakes up, Deeks immediately figures something's different today. It has nothing to do with Christmas or anything like that. Kensi is lying on top of him. You see, some people would call it normal but, no matter how close they are when they fall asleep, she always wakes up by his side and not literally on top of him like she is this morning.

Regardless, he's feeling lazy and getting up is not a priority. However, Kensi is not as lazy as he is and immediately gets up after giving him a good morning kiss.

The man keeps talking on the radio and Deeks tries to keep his eyes open. "And for all the surfers out there, bring out your sex wax because it's going to be a great day for that."

Kensi, noticing he's not getting up, smiles and shakes him a bit. "Marty, we have to get up or we'll be late for work."

He opens one eye and looks at her, the most perfect woman for him. She's sitting on the bed, right beside him, her hand on his naked chest and a sweet smile adorning her face. "The amount of sleep required by the average person is always five minutes more."

She rolls her eyes and tries a different approach. Leaning in, she kisses him on the forehead, cheeks, the tip of his nose, chin and lips before speaking again. "Come on, Marty. You have to be a good boy and get up."

He rolls to his side and rests his head on her legs, looking at her with a sleepy smile on his face. "Can't you see I'm trying my best?"

Kensi shakes her head and his boy-like state and gives up. Getting up, she gathers a few clothes on her arms and leaves for the bathroom. Deeks, with a grin on his face and most of the sleepiness gone, gets up and follows her there, singing along the way.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you._

He steps inside the bathroom and hugs her from behind, starting to dance with her.__

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

Turning her around in his arms so he can look at her, he keeps singing and her smile is rather contagious. It's one of those smiles people don't get to see every day. It's a carefree smile, a smile that is capable of lightning up a whole room and one of his favorite sights. __

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You

Kensi shakes her head when he finishes the song and pecks his lips, the smile not leaving her features. "You do know you're incredibly cheesy, right?"

Deeks nods and hugs her tighter to him. "Yeah, but you love me just like this."

And she doesn't deny it because there's no point in it. However, she does remind him that they have to go to work. "I do love you but we'll have to put that aside for a while because we have to get ready for work."

Deeks shakes his head and pouts. "You and I both know it's not that easy, Kensi. I can't just forget I'm in love with you…"

She laughs and pulls him to the shower with her. And, even though they'll probably be a few minutes late for work, it's worth it.

X

They get to work only fifteen minutes late and it's not that bad. Callen and Sam don't even make a single comment about it. Kensi and Deeks have been together for two years now and they learned that there are some questions they just don't want to make. This strikes them as one of those times in which questions are unnecessary. The smiles on their faces are more than enough clue about what they've been up to.

However, as soon as they enter the bullpen, Deeks pulls her to him and leans in. Kensi, however, pushes back and looks at him questioningly. They have a rule about no PDA at work and he was just about to break it.

Deeks smirks at her and points towards the mistletoe hanging right above them. "Blame it on the mistletoe because what happens here nobody knows."

That doesn't work and Kensi pushes him away, while Callen and Sam laugh. Deeks stands there, clueless. "Hey, kissing under the mistletoe is a tradition. You can't break tradition!"

Kensi smiles sweetly at him and starts taking a few things out of her bag. "I can when you quote Justin Bieber…"

Callen only laughs harder and Deeks ends up giving up and sitting on his chair. "I was kind of hoping Hetty would keep her own tradition this year."

Sam frowns. "What are you talking about?"

Kensi rolls her eyes. "He's talking about the re-gifting. He did end up taking all the presents home so…"

Deeks nods with a smile on his face. "Well, you owe me a kiss under the mistletoe so I'll have that to look forward to."

Kensi sighs and looks at him with a look on her face he can't quite read. "I want an amazing Christmas kiss. You know, the one where you're under the mistletoe, not even realizing it, and all of the sudden he comes up and cups your face in his hands and kisses you and the kiss leaves you completely breathless? Yeah, that one…"

Noticing the confused looks one everyone's face, Kensi gets up, makes an excuse about talking to Nell and goes upstairs. Before anyone can say another word, Hetty comes in and notices the looks on their faces.

Callen speaks up. "Kensi's weird."

Hetty shakes her head. "It's nice to be important but it's more important to be nice, Mr. Callen."

Deeks defends Callen, though. "No, he's right. She's a bit…clingy. Not clingy but…I don't know. She seems different."

Sam sighs. "Jack left on Christmas Eve. It's normal. She's probably unconsciously afraid of losing you."

Hetty nods and turns to Deeks. "It's better to light a candle than to curse the darkness."

With that cryptic message, Hetty leaves. Deeks, confused, turns to Sam for an explanation. He's usually the one who understands those kinds of messages. "What she means is that it's better to do something than to just talk about it."

Deeks nods. "Well, I'm going to give her a special Christmas present tonight at the Christmas party."

And they don't do any more questions about it because they all know what he's talking about.

**X**

When later that evening, at the Christmas party, Monty walks in dressed in a red and white suit, no one bats an eye. They are all aware of Deeks' craziness when it comes to Monty. And when he introduces him as Santa Paws, many people laugh because it is a rather fitting name for the dog.

Deeks, along with the other guys, is wearing a red Santa-hat because Hetty insisted they had to wear something related to Christmas and no one was brave enough to go against her orders. After a few minutes of hanging by the eggnog table with Callen and Sam, Deeks hears a few females laughing and turns around to see them all bending down and giving Monty a kiss.

Frowning, Deeks turns to Callen for an explanation. "How come Monty gets all the kisses?"

And, after a few seconds, Callen offers him one while laughing. "That's because he's sitting right underneath the mistletoe."

Shaking his head, Deeks turns back to the eggnog because, in some things, his dog is not that innocent and he's sure he did that on purpose.

Kensi walks in then, wearing a big green and red elf hat with a very long point and a bell on the end. Somehow, it suits her and makes her look sweet.

As soon as he sees her, Deeks waves at her and she makes her way to the boys with a small smile on her face. The night goes on and, after most people are gone, the team, along with Eric, Nell and Hetty join on the bullpen. Eric and Nell share a secret look before she hands Deeks and Kensi a wrapped present that looks like a book.

Frowning because they weren't expecting anything, Deeks opens the present. It's a photo album and, as soon as he opens it, he can't help but smile. Inside there are dozens of pictures of the two of them together, pictures he didn't even know that existed. Kensi thanks them and a nice conversation starts from there.

Once he's sure no one is paying attention to them, Deeks pulls her closer and whispers in her ear. "Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?"

Leaning against the desk next to him, Kensi frowns and turns to him. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugs. "You've been weird all day and I know it has something to do with Jack leaving you on Christmas. But I love. I could never leave you, princess."

Kensi doesn't answer him but cuddles closer to his side. However, he continues. "I love you so much, in fact, that I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you. What do you think?"

Kensi looks at him with a frown on her face. "If that's your way to propose, you better think twice. I'll need something much more romantic to say yes to you."

He laughs and shakes his head before handing her a stuffed plush mouse wearing a red and white bandana. Kensi takes it and notices the small zipper on the back of the mouse. She shoots him a curious look but he simply nods and motions for her to open the zipper.

And, when she does, she ends up losing balance and Deeks catches her just before she falls, with a grin on his face.

In shock, she grabs the item inside and manages to speak. "Is this what I think it is?"

Deeks takes it from her and whistles loudly to grab everyone's attention before getting down on one knee, right in front of her. The engagement ring sparkles in his hand and there are already tears in her eyes, even before he starts speaking. Everyone is looking at them, Nell crying as well. But, for them, there's no one around.

"Kensi, you're everything to me. You are my whole world. The thought of ever being without you is unbearable to me. I may not know much about my future but I do know I want to spend the rest of my days with you. You're the only one who can make me laugh, even when I'm down. You are the only one who gets me. You're the one I want to share everything with. Will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

Speechless, all she can do is nod, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. But that's enough for him. His smile turns even bigger as he slips the ring on her finger and kisses her as passionately as he can.

The team congratulates them and celebrates with them for the next few hours.

**X**

It's close to three in the morning when they finally get home, tired after the long day and all the partying. As he walks by the Christmas tree, Deeks grabs one of the Christmas decorations and unwraps the chocolate ball. That was his Christmas tradition when he was little, one created by his mother. Every year, her mother would decorate the tree with chocolates and he would get to unwrap one every day.

Kensi agreed to keep that tradition as long as he'd let her have one too.

They get ready for bed and, while she's in the bathroom, Deeks lays down on the bed. And, when she gets out, he smirks.

Kensi's wearing a red and white lingerie set and a Santa hat, a huge smile on her face and her engagement ring in place.

"Are you planning on sleeping with that costume on or can I take it off?"

She straddles him and wraps her arms around his neck while he wraps his around her waist to pull her closer. "Do as you wish. I'm all yours, Marty."

And, even though she usually says she doesn't belong to anyone, it feels good to hear her say those words and knowing how much she means them.

After all, he did get his Christmas wish. All he wanted for Christmas was her.

**The End**

**Very important note: This was so much fun that I have a new challenge for all of you. I want to write a New Year's one-shot. So give me a quote, an object or a situation you'd like to see and I'll do my best to include them all. But be quick. I'll only accept suggestions given within the next 36 hours. Love, Sarah**

**And Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
